Grace
by Flutiez
Summary: Walks along the beach are always beautiful and romantic. And for Rigby and Eileen, having a special gift coming soon makes it all the more enjoyable, even if they know they won't be an alone couple for much longer. Eileen sure doesn't seem too upset with it. As a matter of fact, the littlest things appear to make her react in the biggest of ways.


**A/N: The characters here are human.**

* * *

_Grace:_

One of my favorite things to do on a Saturday is walk. Late afternoon; starting at six-thirty, to be exact. This way, the route I take is shady and cool, with the sky streaked with oranges of all kinds. The clouds are like pink, stretched marshmallows, tinted with white to the side opposite of the lowering sun's rays. It's the most perfect sight I could ever imagine, especially if _he's_ with me.

Our hands are held together firmly like a lock on a safe. We stroll down the street until we come across the exterior steps leading towards the beach on the intersection of Barley Rd. The sand is always so soft and wet in between our toes, the minuscule bits of earth seeming to hug our feet like they love us, and the ocean expresses the same by kissing our ankles with its cold, salty lips.

Sometimes he will swing his arm around my shoulder, glancing at me playfully in that way he does. Then he'll place his free hand on my belly, large and rounded and swollen after seven months of carrying the life growing inside of me. It really weighs me down, hurting my back most of the time, but I really don't want to take any pain-relief prescription drugs while this fulfilling process is happening, thank you very much. The little angel within me shouldn't have to suffer because of my pain. Hurt doesn't work that way.

But, oh _boy_, is this gonna be a big one!

"Who do you think she'll look more like?" Rigby asks me. He rolls his thumb across my belly button. It tickles, causing me to laugh. My stomach is just so hyper-sensitive, and now even more so with the baby.

"I don't know. I hope she doesn't have your hair, though." I sigh, rolling my eyes shamefully. "Now _that _would be a hassle to take care of on a school morning!" He looks up from inspecting my stomach, grinning practically. He runs a hand through his brunette mess. One of his thick brown eye brows is furrowed, giving him a charmingly mischievous look.

"Yes, well," he says, "let us pray to God that she doesn't have your eyesight. I don't want little punks making fun of _my_ little girl on the playground because she's a four-eyes."

Hmph. Two could play at that game!

I grin back at him. It's like the feeling of all this humor and happiness is making my nerves twitch with joy. "Well _I _pray that she doesn't have your temper! She'll probably kick all those kids' butts all on her own if she's got yours. No help needed from us." I nervously run my own hand across my stomach, feeling a twinge of worry. What if she _was_ made fun of? And what would we do if she _did_ try and hurt those kids for trying to pick on her? A small voice in my head hopes that she isn't too much like her father at all. Respectively, of course. I mean come on, he's my husband.

All these feelings disappear the second my fingers touch Rigby's. By the distant, thoughtful look on his face (which he doesn't have often), I could tell he's been thinking the same thing as me. But we both shrug it off and continue with our walk. The breeze picks up lightly, ruffling my hair.

And then it happens. A small shove against my womb from the _inside_. The baby had kicked. The emotional impact was so great that it made me quit my stride and my feet began sinking into the sand.

I couldn't help but gasp in delight at the feeling. It was like the little thing had tried to get my attention, banging her little foot against my abdomen to see if I knew she had been listening to us talking about her. Did she maybe want to say something of her own? The books did say that babies could still hear what was going on in the outside world even before they were born.

"Rigby!" I grab his arm, shaking it heartily as he stares at me in confusion, wondering why I was spazzing out. "Oh, our little baby is getting exercise! How amazing is that?"

He doesn't seem to catch on with my excitement, but when he places his hand on my middle, the baby kicks again and I know he feels it by the way the grin he was wearing before grows. I hug the enormous bulbous that is my belly like it is the baby, like it _is_ the little girl I will raise, and I smile against it.

I can almost feel her tiny heart beating in time with my own.

* * *

**As you can tell, it's gonna be a girl! Yays! Well, of course it's not canon, but you know what I mean. **

**Human designs of Rigby (P.S. I know I haven't been describing them much, but I've got a couple other fics in the works right now and those have some pretty good descriptions) go to RoughReaill on deviantart.**

**By the way, I'm the writer who used to be Taka-The-Electric. I just changed my pen-name. But you may still know me if you've read my other Rigleen fics. R&R please!**

**I'm out~;3**


End file.
